meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward
Early Life Edward Bremer is a native Gorgonite. His family has resided in the city for generations and gained renown for their trapping skills, with a more notorious reputation for producing some truely potent moonshine. His parents died of disease when he was still very young, leaving him under the guardianship of his grandfather, one of Gorgon Bays most notorious moonshiners to date. Wanting to ensure the family crafts were carried on, he made Ed his offical apprentice. By the time Ed was a teenager, he had developed plenty of skill at tracking and hunting various game, and began offering his services to utilize those skills. However he would soon suffer more tradgedy when his grandfather was critically wounded following a still explosion. Though he held on for several days, his wounds proved too great for the available clerics skills. Ed was left orphaned, and forced to fend for himself at 14. A divine spark Ed had been the first person to discover his grandfather shortly after the explosion. It has been said at the time, Ed recalled holding his grandfathers scarred and burned body in his arms, as he was gasping his last breath, a soft glow engulfed areas of his body where Eds own hands held him. In those places, some of the burns faded and healed, and his grandfathers condition slightly improved. When he finally expired, the clerics present wondered if Ed had been blessed by the gods with a spark of divine power. The next several years of his life would result in the local clergy taking Ed into their care, and training him to bring out whatever potentical divine healing power he posessed. Edwards Exodus When Ed was nearing the age of 19, he began to feel restless. He had discovered he truely did posess a gift for healing. Despite having better fortune than most orphans would have had, he grew restless. He desired to return to the wilds and the forests, to experience the thrill of the hunt again, to live off the land, and do everything else he had in the past. He felt that if he remained and followed the path the clerics had set out for him, he would be betraying his family, letting the last remnants of its traditions die with his grandfather. One day the remorse grew too great. The clerics went to find out why he had not turned up for the morning prayer to discover his few belongings missing, and his window open. It would be two years before anyone heard anything from him again. Twilights Vengence recruitment Gorgon Bay was rife about the mysterious disappearance of Edward. Some people claimed to hear rumors of a wildman in the forests, others heard of a young wandering cleric, others still claimed to hear rumors of some cult or kidnapping. It was around this time a group known as Twilights Vengence took notice. Their primary concern was the idea of a rogue cleric getting in with some evil deity or cult, and attempting to bring a new demonic war upon the world. Therefore it was enough of a concern for them to send out tracking parties, One day a scout reported rumors that a man matching Edwards description had recently been seen headding for Gorgon Bay. It didn't take long for a Twilights Vengence team to track the man down to the Green Moongose. Upon walking into the doors it was discovered it really was Ed, as he was attempting to go drink for drink against a dwarf (whom would become his best friend Einkil). When the party had died down, the team leader took Ed aside and began asking him questions. He soon discovered Ed had spent his time trying to get back in touch with his past, resuming hunting and tracking, along with the family moonshining business. Despite that, he saw the value in keeping up with his clerical teachings, and would offer to heal the occasional lost, injured or sick travelers he came upon. Impressed by Edwards honesty and skill sets, he was offered a place in Twilights Vengence. Edward refused at first, refusing to give up a part of himself for some group as he had with the clergy. After a few months of discussion, Edward was convinced to at least entertain the idea, and was given an audience with one of the elders. Eventually he decided to give them a try. By the age of 24, Edward began his membership and training in Twilights Vengence. An organization he continues to be part of to this day. "It's a secret to almost everybody" see chronicles Post Campaign Edwards general additude about the events he became part of was that he was just doing his job and duty as a guardian of the world. Unlike his friend Einkil, he didn't seek any measure of noriety beyond sharing his brews with a greater number of people. He quickly slipped back into his quiet life he lived prior to the events with the Dragon Queen. He continued to bear Corolus, having grown fond of the weapon and its number crunching personality. Even when alone, it meant he was never completely alone. Arrangements following the events of the battle with the dragon queen were made with the Twilights Vengence Elders to pass it on when he died. He personally suggested a series of tests with increasing difficulty along the same vein of the one he had to endure to get the weapon. Additionally, he suggested they find someone "That the sword would like", so as to avoid issues such as those faced by Raithe and the Sword of Darkness. Edward would continue as co-owner of Edward's Imbibables and Stouthammered Ales. He eventually would create a number of brews imbided with magical effects which were, in essence, alcoholic potions. Some questioned the use of such a thing, but it proved to be popular nonetheless. As far as adventuring goes, he would only go on another if either fate, or Einkil, threw another at him. End of Edward Edward died of semi-natrual and semi-moonshine related causes at the age of 79. Before he died he passed the Sword of Acid on to Sylmeria for safe keeping knowing that she would far out live him. Chuck Ed has a pet raccoon named "Chuck." He found chuck as an orphaned cub that, of all things, had a habit of chucking nuts or other small things at people or things that upset him. In general, Chuck is friendly to any that Ed considers a friend, particularly if they give him treats. Chuck can usually be found perched on Eds shoulder, lap, or in his cubby behind the bar at the resturant, occasionally throwing bits of bread at patrons when barfights break out to be part of the action.